


𝑻𝒊𝒆𝒅 𝑼𝒑 ❁ 𝑫𝒆𝒊𝒅𝒂𝒓𝒂 𝒙 𝑹𝒆𝒂𝒅𝒆𝒓

by iamgolf



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamgolf/pseuds/iamgolf
Summary: "We're doomed," Her quivering voice echoed quietly through the cell.Deidara glared at the wall in front of him, "Don't say that, we obviously haven't tried everything yet!" He wiggled around in their confinement and tried his best to get his hands free, but the rope wouldn't budge. "Well shit! Is this rope made out of metal or something?"
Relationships: Deidara (Naruto)/Reader
Kudos: 9





	𝑻𝒊𝒆𝒅 𝑼𝒑 ❁ 𝑫𝒆𝒊𝒅𝒂𝒓𝒂 𝒙 𝑹𝒆𝒂𝒅𝒆𝒓

back down with each rushed breath. The rope tied around them proved to be unbreakable. They took his bag of clay away so he wasn't able to form any type of bomb.

They stuck alone in an enemy's base. Locked away in a cell with no outside light. Only a lit candle sitting far away from them. There was no way that they could escape from something like this.

"We're doomed," Her quivering voice echoed quietly through the cell.

Deidara glared at the wall in front of him, "Don't say that, we obviously haven't tried everything yet!" He wiggled around in their confinement and tried his best to get his hands free, but the rope wouldn't budge. "Well shit! Is this rope made out of metal or something?"

Her body pressed further against his, making him straighten his back out. He suddenly realized just how close they were and got nervous.

"Just admit it, Dei," She sighed. "We're goners. . ."

He could feel his heart fall slightly. Hearing a woman that he's watched since the moment they met suddenly lose fate made him feel bad. He felt a pang of guilt for getting them in this mess in the first place. If he could've just kept a level head during the whole mission, like that Uchiha would, then they'd have already made it out.

A sigh was released by him as he relaxed against her. He didn't have to see her face to know that her eyes were shining with fear and worry, her eyebrows would be slightly pushed together, and her lips would purse while she tried to hide her feelings.

Their hands were close together so he used the opportunity to hook their pinkies together. He squeezed her's close to his hand.

"It's okay," Deidara's usual loud, angry tone was quieted down to something she found soothing. "I'll get us out of here."

She turned her head and he felt her cheek press against his shoulder, "You better."

Come on. . .

All Deidara had to do was be smart. He could handle that. If he wasn't smart, he wouldn't be alive. The room was just one big empty rock. His arms were stuck at either side of him, so he couldn't perform any jutsu against the walls. There was the candle but it was too far to reach for either of them. There was the rope around them that got more uncomfortable by the second, but there was nothing he could do with that. Then of course there was the door.

They could scoot all the way over there, but that's the most they could do.

He hated to admit it, but she was right. They were doomed.

They had no idea what the enemy was planning so they couldn't think of a counter attack. There was nothing left for them to do.

The room suddenly felt a lot smaller than it already was once he realized that.

"Hey Dei?"

"Yeah?"

Her finger gave a light tug on his, causing him to smile during their troubles. She nuzzled closer against his back and took a deep breath.

"In case we don't make it, there's something I want you to know."

He turned his head over so that his eye could peer at her from the corner, "What's that?"

"I've been in love with you for a really long time, Dei," Her words made his back go straight all over again while heat painted his cheeks red. "And I know this is such a weird time to confess that, but I would've done it eventually, I was just trying to find the right time and𑁋"

"I'm in love with you too."

She quickly closed her mouth in case she just missed what he had said. Her head whipped around so fast that she flinched as it popped. Her nerves of dying had completely fizzled out and she was now on a high.

"You. . .you are?"

He snorted, "Hell yeah I am! Being around you is like. . .paralyzing, but in a good way! I've never realized just how much you're on my mind, and sometimes when you're not with me I imagine that you are and I can see how you would react to things and things that you would say. Each time I see you, I'm completely captivated by your beauty. You, yourself, are your own piece of art, and I find it beautiful."

The girl sat there as Deidara's words sunk into her. She was unsure of what to say. He had already taken the words out of her. A small smile spread across her lips as her hand took a soft hold of his hand.

"If we ever get out of here, do you think we could go out on a date?"

He squeezed her hand, "I would love to. There's not much we can do though since we're S-rank criminals." They both laughed quietly. "But I'm sure we could make something work𑁋"

The wall that held the door in place suddenly became shambles right in front of their eyes. They both jumped at the loud crash and they even braced themselves for some kind of attack. But when nothing came towards them, they knew it was safe.

The girl opened her eyes and glanced over at the scene and saw someone that she has never been happier to see.

"Fear not fellow comrades!" His high pitched voice echoed through their cell. "Tobi has come to save the day!"

She laughed happily and turned back to Deidara who was just as shocked as she was, "I guess we can go on that date after all!"


End file.
